cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoky Quartz
Smoky Quartz is a fusion between Steven & Amethyst. Appearance Smoky Quartz has three arms (one right arm and two left arms that stem from the same elbow joint, similar to Sugilite's), a dark mauve complexion, dark bushy eyebrows, and peach freckles on their cheeks and shoulders. Their hair resembles a shorter version of Amethyst's; however, it is dark brown, closely resembling Steven's hair color, along with its slight curliness. Their hair often covers their left eye. They are slightly taller than Jasper and have a large, wide build which stems from both Steven and Amethyst's bodies. They have plump lips, a small nose, and a round face. They wear Amethyst's black top with torn holes on the chest over Steven's shirt, their leggings are gone and Steven's sleeves no longer show, their boots are now white, and their jeans are replaced by ripped shorts. Personality As a fusion, Smoky Quartz adopts both Steven's and Amethyst's personalities. In this case, Smoky Quartz has a proud, carefree, excited, and happy-go-lucky attitude. They are described by Rebecca Sugar as being "a big happy kid with a yo-yo". They also have a humorous and relaxed side to their personality with a tendency to make jokes even in the heat of battle. They restored some confidence to Amethyst, who had become depressed and unmotivated after being poofed at the hands of Jasper and ultimately unneeded when Stevonnie won the battle. Their humor can also be rather self-deprecating at times, as shown in the episode, "Know Your Fusion". They are extremely confident in battle because of their cooperators' trust in one another, and as a result, they are a moderately stable fusion. However, like most fusions, they can defuse when under stress or intense emotion, as shown upon witnessing the beginning of Jasper's Corruption. However, as shown in "Know Your Fusion", Smoky also has both of Steven and Amethyst's self-doubts added together. During Sardonyx's attempt to find a more "serious" aspect to their fighting style outside of their yo-yo weapon, Smoky was shown to lose more and more self-confidence in themself as they failed at every test thrown at them. They make statements such as "zero plus zero equals zero" and "two wrongs don't make a right. I guess I'm living proof that's true," even going so far as to call themself "one big super-wrong, good-for-nothing dud with a yo-yo." Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Yo-yo Proficiency: Smoky Quartz can transform Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip into a multi-colored crystalline yo-yo. They can use this to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents and wrap it around objects. Smoky Quartz can use up to three yo-yos at once (one for each arm). It is a surprisingly versatile weapon, being a useful close range weapon and capable of extending over long distances for ranged attacks. ** Yo-yo Spin: Smoky Quartz can spin themself rapidly, causing their yo-yo to swing very quickly, which can be used as an offensive maneuver. ** Yo-yo Fans: Smoky Quartz is capable of spinning their yo-yo(s) with great speed, creating strong enough winds to push back a heavy-built Gem like Jasper. *** Yo-Yo Whirlwind: When spinning all three of their yo-yos, Smoky can generate a tornado capable of lifting large gems such as the Corrupted Jasper Fusion into the air. ** Yo-yo Grapple: Smoky Quartz can use their yo-yo to grapple to objects or to an exit, as shown in "Know Your Fusion". * Speed of Descent Regulation: Smoky Quartz is shown to be able to land softly from a great height. In some scenes, it seems that the yo-yo assists in helping to glide across distances. * Rapid Spin: Smoky Quartz is shown to be able to spin like a top, using their momentum to knock enemies back before delivering another blow with their yo-yo. * Smoke Generation: Smoky Quartz can generate smoke in various ways and amounts. * Typhokinesis: Smoky Quartz can create, shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Fusions * When''' '''fused with Garnet and Pearl, they form Obsidian. Trivia * Smoky Quartz is Steven's first fusion with a Gem. * Smoky Quartz is the first known fusion between two Quartz Gems. ** Smoky Quartz is also the first confirmed Crystal Gem fusion between two of the same type of Gem. * Smoky Quartz is the first fusion seen on the show that has three arms, and the first Gem to have an odd number of arms. ** Smoky Quartz's left arms are not both full arms; instead, they start out as one arm before splitting at the elbow. ** This could be a reference to left-handed people being considered unlucky and persecuted badly in the past, since Amethyst and Steven think so terribly of themselves. * Smoky Quartz is a Fusion Gem to appear in Shining Star Heroes. The others were Rainbow Quartz 2.0, Sunstone and Obsidian. * Smoky Quartz can climb with their yo-yo to find secret areas in some levels. Category:Shining Star Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:DLC Characters Category:Fusions Category:Characters that's not part of SSH Fictional Universe